


Idle Ideas, Blue Dragon

by Briar_Ruler



Series: Briar Ruler's Idle Ideas [2]
Category: Blue Dragon (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Ruler/pseuds/Briar_Ruler
Summary: Ideas I had for Blue Dragon that won't be continued.I have only played the first Game, so I use that as my base. The game sequels and Anime will only be considered as much as they are mentioned on the Blue Dragon Wiki and mostly for ideas like different ages for characters or names for new Shadows.Mostly Kluke focused.
Series: Briar Ruler's Idle Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012749
Kudos: 2





	1. Blue Dragon Alternate Universe Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Game Universe mostly, but drawing on things like the Anime's ages.  
> What if Kluke had some Gamer Powers? Like Hearing the World Sing. Somethings change, some things remain the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Blue Dragon, that's Mistwalker or Microsoft, I think, and I am just playing around in their universe for purely creative, non-profiting purposes.

Da-da-da-loo-da-da.

Kluke listened to the soft and peaceful, almost wistful music of Tatla village with a smile on her face. The creak of the windmill and the chirping of birds were mostly drowned out by the sounds of laugher and splashing water. Sitting on a rock under the tree she watched some of the other village children play in the shallow but wide pool that stretched long behind the windmill.

A snort of laugher left her lips as Shifa splashed Landon who was playing with her in the face with two handfuls of water. Landon splatter, wiping the water out of his eyes before he growled and used his large hands to splash her back with a wave of water. _I should talk to her father about getting her a puppy. Maybe not yet, four is a little young but in a few years._

She flicked her gaze from the blonde haired four year old to the haired three year old paddling in the shallows nearby. _Maybe we should wait until her brother is old enough to get one too and have matching ones._

Da-da-.

Kluke stilled as the peaceful music of Tatla faded.

A slight rushing sound; distant and eerie cords on the wind. The faintest toil of a bell.

“Everyone, we need to get to the viewing tower.” Wide eyes turned to her but Kluke gave them no time to set aside their shock, “Now!” she snapped and Landon scrabbled out of the pool, pulling his boots on with no care but for speed. Turning he snatched Shifa out of the pool and into his arms. Carrying the three year old securely tucked against his chest he offered his free hand to Lailala. She took it and together the three of them hurried down the path.

Secure in the knowledge that they would listen to her Kluke had already been half way down the path by the time they did so. Running around the corner at full sprint she skidded slightly on the sand before stabilizing and continuing on.

Skidding to a stop by the village well she snapped out, “Get to the platform, it's coming.”

Haunting notes rose, the distant murmur now more like a rustle of leave. A second bell toll.

Fana just closed her eyes in horror for a moment before she turned to the three younger children with her and started to usher them swiftly towards the platform.

Standing by the well Kluke can see how all the leaves on the village trees stir as one and the banners flutter. On the distant horizon was a dark edged wave. Taking that and the start of the music she recognized, imprinted as it was on her mind from the horrors of the last five years, she called as loud as she could, “The Landshark is coming! Everyone, get to the Platform.”

Everyone who heard her cry froze. As the wind started to blow harder they begin to run with cries of, “The Landshark!” and “Run for the Platform!” alerting those who had not heard Kluke’s call to the danger.

Running again Kluke made her way swiftly through the streams of people running for safety to the wooden stairs and then bounded up them. Reaching the platform she cast her gaze around and started to organize.

“Line up!” her snarled command had all of Tatla’s children moving as soon as it left her lips. The adults on the other hand paused; some grumbling for a couple of moments before they complied with the ten year old’s command.

Quickly she started to tick them of a mental list; little Shifa, chestnut haired Fana, brown haired Lailala, her crush Landon, long haired Lau, elderly Toyodeh, chief Copos.


	2. Blue Dragon - The Party Inventory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Player has a party inventory but how do the characters know what items they have between them? And when they have an Enhancement, how do they choose who gets to use it? A takes on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Game, Disc 1, directly after fighting the Land Shark, in the Ancient Ruins near Talta.

“What Items do we have? Kluke asked. “I have a Medicine and a Thorn Grass.”

“I have another Thorn Grass.” Jiro added.

Shu rubbed the back of his head, “I have a HP Up Elixir. Coluti gave it to me.”

“We should use that now. Before we get into another fight.” Kluke said.

“I agree.” Jiro nodded then frowned, “But who should get it?”

“Shu’s the one doing most of the attacking, he should have it.” Kluke pointed out.

“No. I don’t need it. I already have the highest health.” Shu replied.

“Then Kluke should have it. She has the lowest health.”

“Hey! I can fight perfectly well.” Kluke protested.

But Jiro and Shu were in agreement. “I agree. And it's mine so I can do what I want with it. Take it Kluke.”

Kluke gave them both a displeased frown but took the enhancement candy. “If you’re both going to insist.” 

Unwrapping the pink candy she popped it in her mouth and tilted her face down. The bangles couldn't disguise the slight, touched, smile on her lips.

They continued to watch her after she'd felt the HP Up Elixir finish taking affect, so she shrugged, rolled her eyes and shifted the topic, “I don’t see any point in having a proper formation, none of us have distance weapons.”

Jiro frowned unhappily but agreed, “Our best chance if we have to fight is overwhelming whatever attacks us quickly with our numbers.”

Kluke faced them, “You two said you’ve been in ruins like these before?” Shu nodded along with Jiro. “Then hopefully there is a way out. Let’s try to find it, without fighting anything.”

“Got it.” Shu said.

“Alright.” Jiro nodded.


	3. Blue Dragon - The Lies of Donpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened with Donpa when Shu, Jiro and Kluke visited the Sheep Tribe Camp-Wilderness next.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Game, Disc 1, set after the first proper Boss Battle.  
> The parts in Bold are direct from the game.

**“Oh! You guys are the people from before!” Donpa said when they approached him.**

**Shu looked up at him, “You’re acting pretty high and mighty, but the one who defeated the monster was…”**

**Donpa interrupted, “Shhh! I’d like to you to keep quiet about that for a little while. Thing are going really well with people giving me credit for that. I’ll give you this, too.”**

**Donpa handed Shu a Mega Medicine. “So, help me out with that stuff, okay. It’s our little secret.”**

“How dare you.” Kluke hissed. “You think you can bribe us into silence, into going along with your story?!”

They had started to draw the attention of the whole Sheep Tribe Camp.

“That we would let you use our actions to lie your way into power? We killed the monster, while you hide and watched. And I don’t blame you for that. I have no idea what you could have done against it except die. Even I wouldn’t have tried to face it alone. But these lies…”

Kluke was glaring up at Donpa and it must have looked comical. This young woman, barely more than a girl, with no weapon, staring down a Sheep Tribesman who she had to tilt her head back to even look in the eyes. And he was shrinking back from her. But then wasn’t that at the heart of the matter; that none of the rest of the Sheep Tribe had seen Kluke fight and Donpa had, had seen her kill a massive monster with nothing but a bird-shaped Shadow breathing Fire and her two friends supporting her, while he’d hide from the same monster, only daring to venture forth once she’d won the battle.

“I think that unless you want to prove you were the one that slayed it, then you should tell your tribe the truth.”

The venom in Kluke's voice, the look on her face, told Donpa very clearly that it would be very unwise to choose that option. He suspected that 'proving himself', meant either fighting _her_ or a similar monster. 

“Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always annoyed that there wasn't a option to refuse going along with Donpa's lies because this is no minor thing, this lie awards him leadership of the Wilderness Sheep Tribe Camp.


	4. Blue Dragon - Very bad poetry attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Game - Disc 3.  
> Very bad poetry about Sahlia of Devour Village.

In a village named Devour,

a little girl cried her heart out;

to the munch, munch of the Eat-Yeet,

the bones of her parents going crunch, crunch.

Watch the moons, child/

on a cliff by the sea/

watch the moons, child/

there is no escape/

for this is the Village Devour.


	5. Sphere of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kluke's point of view when they swallow the Light Spheres and gain their Shadows on the Flying Fortress.

“Here it goes!” Shu said confidently as they each held a glowing blue-white Light Sphere in a hand.

Kluke saw Jiro swallow his Light Sphere and closed her eyes as her own reached her mouth. The Light Sphere went down like nothing, like cold air, for a moment before it _hurt._

“Augh!” Shu cried out, “It burns!”

“I’m dying…” Jiro choked out.

“It hurts…” Kluke could feel the Light Sphere burn, spreading, sand-storm raging inside her. “I don’t think this was such a good idea.”

She had never thought it was a good idea but they’d been desperate. It hurt but she forced her eyes open because her friends were hurting too. She could see it burning through them. Their faces twisted in pain, hands around their throats and skin gone yellow.

Glowing yellow.

She was glowing too, shining paper-lantern bright with yellow light and it hurt, like burning, like grief and fury and paper-walls holding back a fire-whirl.

Something dark was growing, spreading behind Shu, then another behind Jiro. Cold began to spread from her feet. Kluke looked over her shoulder. A dark shape was stretching out behind her.

“What?” Shu gasped, “My shadow—“

“Mine too!” Jiro called.

“What’s going on here?” Kluke asked as her shadow began to glow, a deep, dark, blue. The yellow faded from her, the burning fading with it. Instead replaced by a soothing, reinvigorating feeling as her shadow’s light bathed her skin blue.

The Shadow stretched behind her, no longer seemed her own, feathered wings spread. Then it was rising. A rounded dark head with feathered crest. Claw tipped wings lifting from the floor. Well defined and solid seeming but such a dark, dark blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was experimenting with Kluke's POV for an Alternate Universe story I'm working on where the Shadows are locked to their Base Class but this would work just as well for the canon scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a dark thought of what could have been going through Kluke's head when they first meet Nene.

She steps towards this monster of a man, and she’s shaking. He could kill them, so terribly easy- _he is the architect of her parents’ murder_. He could set the Land Shark on Talta again. He is a murderer with ancient machines at his command and she is _terrified._ (Kluke is furious. Rage burns at her, egged on by grief and pain and _terror_. She wants to rip and tear, to _slaughter_ him like a beast and revel in his death. She hates him, hates him, hates him… _Kluke wants to burn him alive and listen to him **scream**._)

Kluke is trembling with fear. She is scared of him, of his cruelty and his power. (She has a responsibly to _save lives_. Duty before death, before vengeance.) She is scared for her friends, her foolish, beloved friends and she’d never forgive them if they got themselves killed. (If they died for her it would be too much. She would destroy whatever killed them _no matter the cost_.) She is scared of herself, of the depths of her rage. (Kluke is a doctor-trainee, the daughter of doctors and she is supposed to _help people_.)


	7. The Godzilla Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushed too far, they release a monster from the ancient wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Spoilers.  
> Set Post Game and in an Alternate Universe.

Phoenix stilled as she looked across the battlefield. “Minotaur” Her voice sounded dead even to her own ears, “bring me Deathroy.”

“W-what?” he exclaimed but as ordered brought the small cable attached creature to her. “Are you sure.”

“Yes.” She said simply as she reached up to unlatch the mechanics from the creature. “Deathroy, if you attempt to disobey me I will kill you.” The creature twitched but nodded. “My orders are simple; kill the enemy until I give the command for you to return and harm none of mine. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady.” Deathroy responded under those dead eyes. Kluke simply nodded and channeled her magic into him. Blue-white light lit up and he absorbed it, green skin bubbling as he grows. Red-black magic traced around him in small chain patterns before fading, a sigh of her command over him. Now coming up to her shoulder in height Kluke directed him on the field.

Deathroy grabs the nearest body and eats it, flesh and bone, cloth and steel, he ate it all. As he now stood at the height of a full grown, tall human he turned and waded into the battle.

Phoenix, with a merciless coldness in her eyes moved around the battle field collecting her people. By the time she was done Deathroy was twice the height of a man and three times as thick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Jiro, Shu, and Kluke, know Nene’s name?  
> More of a headcanon/musing then a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr https://briarruler.tumblr.com/post/624966673069457408/how-do-jiro-shu-and-kluke-know-nenes-name  
> Slight horror. Implied mental manipulation/implantation of alien knowledge/memories.

By the time that your party arrives at the Drill Machine, they know Nene is named Nene, but how do they find this out?

I can’t remember hearing Nene’s name while on the Flying Fortress; Nene doesn’t introduce himself and Szabo just calls him sir. This could just be me missing someone using Nene’s name or a translation thing, but, what if it’s not?

What if Nene really was never named.

I’m making the assumption that the names floating over people’s heads are just normal game convention for player convenience, not an in-universe phenomenon. (It seems like a pretty safe assumption given the sheer prevalence of names-floating-over-characters across all types of video games.) Plus there are instances of characters introducing themselves, which presumably, they wouldn’t if everyone could see your name floating above you.

Theoretically the party does have the Creature Compendium when they fight Nene; so they could have learnt his name from using the Creature Compendium on him, but that would assume that it works the same in-universe as it does for the Player, and that they used it in their very short battle, which seems unlikely.

This leaves another change that happened between them being on the Flying Fortress and discovering the Drill Machine; they swallowed the Light Spheres and gained their Shadows.

So what if they learnt Nene’s name from the Light Spheres?

Honestly? I think that even if they had, they might not have noticed. Just assumed that they heard/learnt his name amidst the mess of other information discovered and the whole ‘we almost died so many times’ thing.

But, it could lend itself to horror...

After they swallowed the Light Spheres they know things, instinctively, unconsciously, that they hadn’t known before. They contain wisps of Nene’s knowledge, small fragments. Do they ever realize? If so how?

_Maybe it’s something like: they instinctively know what Magical Medicine is, and how to be use it. But then afterwards, coming off the battle high, they remember using it, reaching for it on instinct and knowing exactly what it’s used for and how to apply it, and then they realize...that they have never learnt this. Not like they’d learnt what Mega Medicine is, or how to use an Antidote, or about any of the other Items they use._

_And so they wonder how they Knew what Magical Medicine is. How they hadn’t noticed straightaway that they’d just KNOWN. Because this is information they had no way of knowing, no-one has had Magic for thousands of years, and somethings the Ancients left behind are simply complete mysteries._

_And this Knowing is uncanny and unnatural (worst of all it feels natural, is almost unnoticeable) and they wonder: what other things can they Know like this? (Have they Known things before and not noticed?) And most pressingly, how do they know? Where did this knowledge come from?_

This is basically me going, oh, I don’t remember Shu, Jiro and Kluke learning Nene’s name, then thinking, what if the Light Sphere’s came with more effects then just the Shadows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While a good creeping-horror sort of story could be written with this idea, I am not likely to expand upon it myself.


	9. Ages of the Party Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How old are the five playable characters in Blue Dragon? My headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://briarruler.tumblr.com/post/635008678217515008/blue-dragon-party-member-ages

Well, 4 of them have their ages listed in the little character bio section inside the small user manual that comes with the game:

Shu is 16.

Jiro is 17.

Kluke is 16.

Zola is 20.

Those are the 4 human members of the Party. As for Marumaro:

> ‘A member of the Devee Tribe, Marumaro’s age is unknown, but he had the energy and enthusiasm of a child.’

Assuming that Devees mature at a similar rate to humans I would guess that Marumaro is the youngest member of the Party but is a teenager not a pre-teen child. He is taller then the Devee Children but smaller than the Devee Adults, like the 3 human teenagers are when compared to other human characters.

Kluke’s birthday is shown at the end of the game, so I am assuming that her age is between Jiro’s and Shu’s; she starts the game being 16 years old and ends it at 17 years old, while Jiro and Shu stay 17 and 16 respectively.

Running on the assumption that Marumaro is younger, the question becomes: how much younger?

Personally my headcanon is that Marumaro is 14 years old. This is based on the fact that Zola is 3 years older then Jiro, so I figured why not have Marumaro be 3 years younger than Jiro, which leaves a 6 year age gap between the youngest and oldest party members.

I think 14 is also reasonable for the levels of emotional maturity Marumaro both does and does not display.

So oldest to youngest: 20 year old Zola, 17 year old Jiro, 16 to 17 year old Kluke, 16 year old Shu and 14 year old Marumaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only considering their ages in the Blue Dragon XBox Game, not any other Blue Dragon franchise media.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Game, Disc 2.  
> Locked Shadow Classes AU

“KLUKE!” the horrified scream was ripped from their throats.

Jiro was summoning Minotaur before he had even settled on a plan. There was no time. Kluke was failing and he thrust his hands forward. White magic burst forth, enveloping her as she fell.

Blue light bloomed from her. Phoenix rose.

All he could hear was the panicked beat of his own heart. Dimly he was aware that Shu and Marumaro and Zola had all called up their Shadows in the hope of saving her. But there was nothing they could except watch Kluke fall.

Wind howled. Sand blasted them.

Kluke struck the ground with a muted thump. “Arrgh!” Healing magic curled forth at her sound of muffled pain and he could breathe.

Shu was racing to her but all Jiro could do was breathe.

He couldn’t save her. Not with his White Magic, his healing magic. But he could help her save herself. He is the White Magic, his job to heal the others so they could fight. When Kluke was falling, the only one who could save her, was herself. Because she is the Black Mage, the elements’ evoker, and all the rest, their Shadows were powerless in the face of gravity. But not Kluke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Locked Shadow Classes AU this is one of the few scene that would have to - no ifs or buts or maybes about it- change from canon. Because in this AU Kluke is the only Party Member with access to Black Magic.  
> Tentatively decided that if I never write out the Locked Shadow AU I will do so in Jiro's POV.  
> The Locked Shadow Classes AU is explained a little on my Tumblr. https://briarruler.tumblr.com/post/643147972725587968/locked-shadow-classes-alternate-universe-idea


	11. Fear's what you'll learn to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know how brave she's always been, no matter how tough things have gotten." Shu about Kluke.  
> You are Kluke, friend, orphan, doctor, Black Mage, hero and 16 years old, what does it mean to be brave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Dragon Game

The about Kluke is, that she is afraid. Kluke is not Shu, hot-headed and reckless, too busy with determination to be afraid. She is not Jiro who is level-headed except when he lets the world see his worry, and his fear. She is not Marumaro, young and impulsive, with a simple view of the world or Zola, aloof, experienced and mysterious.

Kluke is brave.

But to be brave one must first be afraid.

Kluke faces the world with eyes wide open and an outstretched hand. She is gentle because she chooses to be gentle. She is kind because she chooses kindness. She is responsible because she chooses responsibility. And she is hurt, again and again by her heart left wide open to a cruel world, but she hides the wounds behind confidence. When she cries, she cries alone. By day she heals others’ hurts, at night she cries for her own suffering, wounds of the heart, unseen but still bleeding.

Kluke is the daughter of doctors, Kluke is the orphaned child of murdered parents, Kluke is the Wielder of a Black Magic Class Shadow. Kluke knows death and she knows it intimately. She knows that in every battle, death dogs their footsteps, and it always takes something. To fight is to kill and to kill is to choose. Your life or the life of your enemy? Your allies’ deaths or your enemies’ deaths?

Kluke is not foolish or optimistic. She knows that Nene far out classes them. She knows that every step closer to finding him may be a step closer to their deaths. This does not stop her. Kluke is afraid but she is brave in her fear and she knows; he must be stopped. She cannot turn back from the path she is walking down, and she cannot show her fear.

Because her fear might break them, her beloved friends who walk this path with her. Because they love her and in that love they do not want her harmed. But she is the Black Mage and they need her to slay their enemies. Because she is their beloved, their heart, and they need her to keep marching forward. Because she will not turn back, no matter what, not even if they beg, because what Nene does is wrong, because it cannot continue, because she will not let it happen, not while she yet lives to fight against it.

Kluke is brave.

Kluke is grieving.

Kluke is terrified.

Kluke is fighting.

And she will not stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dug this out of my files. Might have wrote it before I replayed Blue Dragon but I thought it was interesting enough and complete enough to tidy up, write a summery for, choose a title, and post.  
> The title is a line from Blue Dragon's Boss Theme Song Eternity.


End file.
